Enter Dilandra
by TakaShira
Summary: DISCON. We all love Dilandau & strong women. Why not combine the two? Enter Dilandra, the feminine version of our favorite Pyro falling into the trap of the most dangerous emotion, love


Ok, trial run, all you get is the first chapter for now until my other stories are finished, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me what you think.

Dilandau, or Dilandra isn't a gender swapping being, he/she is a proud and powerful fully sexual woman. I've changed some of the genders of some of the other characters, Dragon SLayers, Folken/Falkan but some will remain the same. But read on and enjoy, at least I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A thousand needles blossomed pain along her shoulder once more as she lay face down on the marquists table allowing him to mar her perfect pale skin with his ink and tools.

The door opened up allowing a wave of cold air to wash in through the stifling temperature the room constantly adorned.

She paid it no mind and allowed herself to feel the needles prick her skin once more after a skilful tap of his marquist mallet.

"My Lady?" A timid voice summoned from the pain and the mauquist leaned back into his chair.

She turned her red eyes onto the girl and impatiently brushed her long silver hair back out of her eyes. "What?" She snapped.

"Lady Falkan wishes to speak with you." The girl practically stunk with fear, even more so when a growl seeped from the throat of her superior.

"Tell her it can wait." The pale woman on the table snapped and laid her head back down waving for the exquisite torture to commence.

" With all due respect my Lady, Lady Falkan says that they are pressing matters that need to be dealt with forthwith."

"Respect would be you leaving now before I have your tongue girl!" The red eyed demoness cried swinging her partially naked body around to sit on the edge of the table, her slender hand reaching for a dagger that hung from her hip.

The girl bowed hastily and ran out without another word.

"My Lady," The marquist said in his quiet voice.

"What?" The woman snapped twisting around to face him.

"You know perfectly well that if you ignore orders she will ban you from my services and then I will not be able to properly finish your shoulder." He replied calmly infuriating the masicist who sat on his table of transformation

"Then finish now." She snapped.

"She will send for you again in a matter of moments, before I can even re-ink the needles."

"Fine then, but I will return this afternoon."

"I shall await your arrival my Lady." He replied careful not to allow his amusement to taint his tone.

She growled and quickly donned her shirt as she exited the stifling chamber.

'How dare she interrupt the only release I have between battles, especially when she herself had suggested it as a sufficient outlet!' She thought as she quietly rampaged through the corridors, venting her displeasure on those she passed by throwing the soldiers into the stone walls or harassing the servants with threatening gestures smiling manically at their reactions.

She quickly came to a set of heavy doors which she pushed open impatiently and stepped into the softly lit room.

"Falkan!" She cried.

"Calm yourself General." The calm reply seeped from the shadows.

"Calm myself! After you summon me out of a very important appointment with the marquist! Would you rather I vent my anger and energy into killing you all! Because that is what will happen if I do not get my release, that is why you suggested it in the first place and now you have the nerve to interrupt it?"

"Fine if you would rather return to the needle and turn away from the fire be my guest," replied a tall silver haired, tanned woman said as she escaped the shadows that had held and concealed her so gently.

"What fire?" The younger of the two's interest obviously peeked.

"The fire you will cause on the fortress that stands just wenta of us. It is a guymelf storage facility for the country of Telan, and we have reason to believe,"

"Who cares about the reason, summon my Slayers, we leave within the hour." The girl smiled and turned to leave.

"Dilandra!" The sharp voice from behind halted the exit of the female general.

"Yes Lady Falkan?" Dilandra hissed sweetly while turning to face her superior.

"Keep at least one of their newer models in working condition for study. And feel free to take prisoners, we need to replenish the slaves in the engine rooms, after that explosion, many continue to die of exhaustion. Also a good few whores were killed because of infection, we should replenish their ranks as well, their good to keep the moral up."

"Yes Lady Falkan." Dilandra growled and finally got to leave her superiors eerie presence.

* * *

A brown haired youth ran through the blazing corridors of his home in search of any familiar face but all he saw were soldiers, Ziabach and those of his own country.

Why were they attacking? What had happened? Where was he to go? Questions raced through his mind as he continued to flee.

His shoulder length brown hair smelled like smoke and his chocolate eyes stung from the heat, yet he couldn't block out the maniacal laugh that echoed through the hallways pounding in his ears.

He came to rest at a window that over looked a garden savoring the clean air that swept through his lungs.

His eyes burned from the light of the afternoon sun and he had to shield his gaze from it to make sense of the shapes that made their presence known in the garden below due to the metallic clang of weapons.

The Lord of the castle and prince of all Telan, Ranya, fought with four Ziabach soldiers, and was obviously loosing as they struck at him like vipers with their blades.

"My Lord!" The youth screamed as another strike hit true piercing through the gap that separated his chest armour from that on his arms and shoulders.

The boy prince no older then the spectator himself hit the dirt, mouth foaming with blood, awaiting the final blows which came swiftly from all four blades.

No sooner had the prince's final breath escaped his lips did the courtyard flood with Telan soldiers who slaughtered the offending murders, only to be slaughtered themselves by Ziabach arrows leaving no witness to the murder of the prince but the lone spectator who stood in the window watching as fire poured into the garden burning the bodies of the dead.

"No…" He hissed and ran again trying to make his way down to the garden to save the body of his dead lord when the laugh filled his ears once more.

"Prince Ranya." A feminine voice hissed from the shadows startling the fleeing teen. "I was hoping I'd have the pleasure of capturing you. And my, the rumors are right, you are more beautiful then any woman could hope for."

The teen looked puzzled for a moment, who was this and why were they addressing him as the prince.

"Take him." The voice hissed and out of the shadows four beautiful woman, along with two handsome malesclad in blue sprang and pinned him to the ground.

His last vision was of a pale haired demon laughing, red eyes blazing with insanity.

* * *

I have come to enjoy making my own words to make my stories more original:

Moonies-money

Wenta-west

Natra-north

Suatra-south

Entya-east

others will come up and I will tell you their meanings, unless they are painfully obvious like moonies should be.

* * *

Darkgoddess TakaShira 


End file.
